Needing me (HannibalWill)
by lovesg
Summary: Will solo quiere dormir y terminar con sus pesadillas. Lecter solo quiere ayudarle a que comprenda que lo que ve en sus sueños no tiene porque sentirlo como si fuera una pesadilla. Aunque las cosas se complican cuando el ultimo no sale como pensaban.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Pesadillas

Will Graham miró una vez más el reloj de su mesilla. Las doce. Las doce y diez, la una, las tres. Un número distinto cada vez que abría los ojos. No podía dormirse y aunque estaba agotado casi lo prefería a revolverse mientras su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes sin sentido que lo dejaban temblando de los pies a la cabeza.

Las cuatro.

Will cerró los ojos se sentía igual de tenso que la última vez que había intentado dormirse, pero esta vez lo consiguió.

Estaba en un callejón oscuro. Estaba solo o al menos él no creía que hubiera nadie más. Escuchó algo, el sonido de una puerta de metal al cerrarse rebotando contra el marco y un grito de mujer. Miró hacia atrás, hacia el lugar del que había venido por si veía algún coche al que poder para y pedir ayuda, pero solo vio un callejón sin salida. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su cazadora recordando su móvil y al meter la mano solo encontró su arma.

¿Era esto real? El arma se sentía pesada y fría entre sus manos. Tenía que ser real.

Caminó hacia el lugar donde había escuchado los gritos con su pistola. Justo debajo de la escalera antiincendios encontró una puerta de metal oxidada entre abierta. Will la abrió con el pie y entró pegando su cuerpo contra la pared. Las manos le temblaban. No quería tener que volver a disparar a nadie otra vez.

—Cálmate, Will—se dijo en un susurro—Cálmate, Will.

Aquello era un antiguo almacén lleno de mobiliario mohoso y plásticos de embalar. La única luz que había venía de las farolas de la calle y de un par de bombillas desnudas en el techo.

Escuchó como arrastraban algo por el suelo y una respiración agitada.

—Era solo cuestión de tiempo—se lamentó una voz de hombre antes de echarse a reír. Una risa vacía de alegría, pero llena de desesperación.

Will se escondió detrás de unas mesas destartaladas y aguantó la respiración como si así pudiera evitar que le descubrieran.

Will se atrevió a asomarse desde detrás de su escondite, pero estaba lejos para ver algo. Si quería saber que estaba pasando tendría que acercarse un poco más.

Al fondo había un hombre de espaldas a él. Pudo decir que era más o menos de su estatura aunque caminaba encorvado y tenía su misma complexión. Iba vestido con harapos y descalzo.

El hombre se agachó para recoger algo del suelo; el cuerpo inerte de una mujer. No sabía decir si estaba muerta, pero su vestido estaba cubierto de sangre y el rostro blanco como el de un fantasma. El hombre la apoyó contra la pared y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo para poder soltarla y sujetar una de sus muñecas contra la pared mientras con la otra sostenía una pistola neumática contra su muñeca.

—«¿Va a exhibirla como a un trofeo? ¿Cuál es su perfil, Will? » —Se preguntó a sí mismo—y ¿De qué podría servirte eso ahora?

—Era cuestión de tiempo, Will. —dijo la voz del hombre frente a él aun de espaldas.

¿Le había descubierto? No. No hablaba con él. Poco a poco Will se fue colocando tras el desconocido apuntándole directamente a la cabeza. Le temblaban tanto las manos que no creía que pudiera acertarle aunque pudiera disparar.

El hombre apartó el cabello del rostro de la mujer y entonces Will se dio cuenta de que la conocía.

—¿Alana? —balbuceó Will.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién anda ahí?— el hombre se iba a dar la vuelta y Will pensaba vaciar aquel maldito cargador sobre él sin tan siquiera pestañear hasta que vio su rostro, vio su propio rostro en aquel hombre.

¿Él la había matado?

—Tú—gritó el hombre con rabia.

—Si hubieras pedido ayuda no estaríamos así.—le reprochó el hombre mientras caminaba hacia él.

Will, retrocedió aun apuntándole. Tropezó y cayó de espaldas disparando se su arma. Cerró los ojos y continuó hasta que vacío el cargador. Y de pronto...

Will escuchó los ladridos de sus perros. Abrió los ojos y se vio caído sobre las escaleras del porche de su casa con el arma aun humeante entre sus manos.

—¡¿Qué coño?!

Will tardó unos minutos en asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Uno de sus perros se acercó a él empujándole con el hocico y Will se puso en pie después de acariciarlo. Tenía que hacer algo.

Will no sabía muy bien como había llegado a la puerta del departamento de Hannibal. Recordaba haber pensado en llamarle y hablar con él, pero allí estaba a las ocho de la mañana pensando en si llamaba o no. Will levantó una mano y vio que llevaba una bolsita de una pastelería cercana. Bueno, al menos no había venido con las manos vacías.

Llamó un par de veces y esperó.

Hannibal abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto un delantal sobre la ropa de calle y lo miró extrañado.

—¿Will? ¿Estás bien?

—Siento presentarme si avisar, pero pensé... —los ojos de Will coincidieron por un segundo con los de Lecter antes de que apartara la vista.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Mis amigos no necesitan avisarme. Creí que te lo había dicho.

Lecter se apartó de la puerta dejándole pasar y le acompañó hasta la cocina.

—Es que pensé... pensé que...

—¿Qué podrías desayunar conmigo? —Le preguntó Lecter.

—¿Qué?

—Has traído una bolsa de la pastelería que hay a dos calles de aquí. ¿Es para desayunar conmigo?

—Oh, sí. Ten.

Mientras Lecter calentaba el agua para el té le indicó que se sentara:—No soy muy dado a la bollería, pero reconozco que estos cruasanes tienen un aspecto delicioso.

Will bostezó y se cubrió la boca con la mano—Lo siento.

—No has dormido bien. ¿Es por eso por lo que has venido a verme, Will?

—No lo sé en realidad.

—Puedo prepararte una infusión si quieres. Te ayudará a relajarte y dormirás, aunque preferiría que antes de tomarla hablaras sobre lo que te preocupa. ¿Has vuelto a tener más pesadillas?

—Sí. —Will asintió atreviéndose a mirar a Lecter de reojo.

El hombre colocó una taza de té frente a él y sacó una bandeja de uno de los armarios colocando los cruasanes sobre ella. Hannibal controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos en aquella cocina. Había algo en su forma de moverse que despertaba cierta envidia en Will, tal vez solo curiosidad. No había ni un movimiento brusco ni innecesario.

Al ver que no decía nada más Will continuó.

—He tenido un sueño extraño en el que…seguía a un asesino.

—Bueno es así como te ganas la vida, ¿no?

Will negó con la cabeza—Esta vez iba solo y me encontraba con el asesino a punto de matar a Alana.

—¿A Alana?

—Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera sé si ella seguía viva. Le vi la cara y… Ese hombre... El rostro de ese hombre era el mío.—Will cogió su taza y dio un sorbo como si así pudiera pasar aquel mal trago.

Lecter puso una mano sobre su hombro y apretó un poco dejándole saber que estaba junto a él: —Tranquilo, Will. Tú mismo has dicho que era un sueño. Respira profundamente y piensa en ello como lo que es. La exploración de algo más profundo. Algo que guardas dentro de ti. ¿Cómo te sentiste?

—¿Qué cómo me sentí? —Cuando las manos de Will comenzaron a temblar dejó la taza sobre la mesa. —Will abrió la boca a punto de continuar, pero su móvil sonó. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y contestó al ver el número de Crawford. —Tengo que coger.

Cuando Will se marchó después de tres o cuatro disculpas apresuradas, Lecter vació el contenido de su taza en el fregadero. Era una lástima tirar aquella infusión de setas alucinógenas así como era una pena que Will apenas la hubiera probado. Will había tenido en los labios las respuestas que deseaba escuchar desde el primer día y aquel ignorante de Crawford lo había echado todo a perder. Si no lo necesitara para que Will siguiera trabajando en el terreno haría mucho tiempo que parte de Crawford estaría bajo tierra.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Cuando Will llegó a la escena del crimen Crawford le esperaba junto a la puerta.

—Ven por aquí, Will. Hemos intentado no tocar nada. Los padres fueron asesinados en la sala y su hijo en su habitación.

Will asintió mientras le seguía y le iba dando el resto de los detalles. Beverly estaba sacando fotos en la cocina mientras Jimmy y Brian estaban miraban por el lugar intentando no alterar nada.

—¿Por dónde prefieres empezar, Will?—preguntó su jefe.

—¿Cómo los encontrasteis?

—Un vecino llamó a la policía. Les dijo que cuando no escuchaban al matrimonio discutir y amenazarse oía la música del muchacho a todo volumen así que fue a quejarse y se encontró con esto. —Crawford miró su libreta y la guardó en el bolsillo- Vino para decirles que quería un poco de paz y se encontró la puerta abierta y a los Roberts en la cocina con dos tiros en el pecho. Al hijo lo encontramos después en su habitación.

—¿Y que fue esta vez? ¿La música o una discusión? —preguntó mientras se ponía unos guantes.

—Las dos. Escuchó una pelea entre los padres y después la música.

Al entrar en la habitación del muchacho lo encontró tumbado en el suelo boca abajo llevaba los cascos en el cuello y el cable enrollado alrededor. El ordenador aún seguía encendido y en salvapantallas iban apareciendo fotos del muchacho con sus amigos.

En una de las paredes había un gran póster de un grupo de Rock con la cara pintada de blanco y negro y ropa de cuero. Leyó el nombre y no le dijo absolutamente nada. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ningún disco nuevo y aun más que no iba a ninguna tienda a buscar música o películas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo algo de eso?

—¿Que estaba escuchando?—preguntó Will de pronto.

Crawford abrió la boca como si fuera preguntarle qué importancia tenía aquello, pero volvió a cerrarla.

En aquel momento Jimmy decidió asomar la cabeza en el cuarto.

—Yo creo que los padres cabrearon al mocoso y este los mató. — Crawford lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y luego que, Jimmy? Dio vueltas sobre sí mismo se mareó y se mató de la caída.

—Es solo una teoría, pero puede que tuviera un amigo y...

—Sabes que, Jimmy. Tú deja las teorías a los matemáticos y dedícate a buscar pruebas. ¿Quiero esto despejado ya? Fuera.

Jimmy se marchó no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Will. Ya, Will conocía aquella mirada bien. Él era el bicho raro. El que se dedicaba a los perfiles. Para algunos una especie de historiador que rellenaba los huecos con lo que se inventaba para otros un tío al que se le iba la cabeza tanto como a los psicópatas y más que guiarse por las pruebas y la intuición lo guiaba la experiencia.

—La música... Lo de la música era solo para ayudarme a entrar en la situación.

—No lo sé. No tengo ni idea de lo que escuchan los críos hoy en día. Creo que algo de New metal o algo así. La lista de reproducción está en el ordenador. La paró la policía cuando llegaron.

—¿Falta algo?

—Hasta que no lo revisemos no podremos saberlo con certeza. Voy a hablar ahora con los chicos.

Cuando se quedó a solas Will miró a su alrededor, miró cada detalle en el cuarto. Las marcas de un vaso en la mesa, los papeles, la postura del cuerpo y fue hasta la cocina donde estaban sus padres al otro lado del mostrador. Las salpicaduras de sangre llenaba la pared a sus espaldas y parte del frigorífico. Si se fijaba bien se notaba que habían quitado algo de la puerta de la nevera. Tal vez una pegatina, una tarjeta magnética.

A Will le parecía la típica familia con hijo adolescente que cena en su cuarto y pasa más tiempo con sus amigos y encerrado en su habitación con su ordenador y su música que con sus padres. Discusiones; posible divorcio en ciernes y sin embargo el marido por la postura había intentado protegerla. Eso es lo que intuía sin cerrar los ojos. Volvió a la habitación del muchacho y movió el ratón con su mano enguatada viendo la lista de reproducción. Tampoco fue capaz de reconocer ninguno de los grupos. Dio al _play_ y retrocedió un paso impresionado por lo alto que estaba.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los latidos de su corazón. El muchacho se levantó del suelo y volvió a sentarse en la silla del ordenador con los cascos puestos. A través de la puerta de su habitación se escuchaban los gritos de sus padres. El muchacho subió el volumen y se ajustó los cascos y siguió con sus cosas.

Will salió de la habitación y salió de la casa viendo como la pareja se gritaba movían las manos haciendo aspavientos.

Cerró la puerta de la casa y salió al pasillo. Se vio tocando el timbre y esperar antes de que le abrieran la puerta. Tal vez le conocían, tal vez le esperaban.

Vio al matrimonio y los siguió hasta la cocina. Confiaban en él. Esperó a tenerlos juntos tras el mostrador y sacó el arma. Veía el miedo en sus rostros. Sentía que tenía el poder para decidir quien vivía o no y hoy no iba a vivir nadie.

El primer disparo se lo llevó ella. Su marido se puso en medio y les disparó a los dos, pero Will no se marchó. Caminó buscando a alguien más. Ellos solo habían sido el aperitivo antes del plato fuerte. Lo encontró sentado mirando el ordenador. No había oído nada. Tiró del cable y le miró a los ojos forcejea con él y lo agarra retorciendo el brazo. Enreda el cable alrededor de su cuello y lo ahoga mientras ve como se le escapa la vida. Will sonríe, sonríe mientras el muchacho se escurre de entre sus brazos y cae al suelo. Va hasta la cocina y recoge algo de la puerta.

Cuando la visión de Will regresa al presente esta temblando. Borra la sonrisa de su rostro y se maldice mientras ve como las imágenes del salvapantallas muestran cuanta vida había en aquel adolescente. Él en un camping, haciendo Skate, celebrando un cumpleaños en la cocina.

Will creyó ver en aquélla foto lo que faltaba en la puerta de la nevera.

Alguien tocó su hombro y se dio la vuelta a punto de sacar el arma.

—Tranquilo, Will. Soy yo.—gritó Crawford sobre el estruendo de la música. Apartó a Will y paró la música.—¿Qué has visto?

Will le contó lo que había percibido sobre el asesino y le contó sobre la foto de la nevera:—¿Creía que esperarías fuera?

—Y eso hicimos, pero llevas aquí casi dos horas, Will. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Dos horas? Sí... Estoy bien. Tengo que marcharme. —¿Dos horas? ¿Cómo había sucedido algo así?

—¿Quieres que te acerque a algún sitió?

Will negó con la cabeza y se apartó de Crawford antes de salir del edificio. En su prisa por salir de allí tropezó contra una mujer.

—Perdone... No la vi...—Comenzó a disculparse hasta que vio a la periodista pelirroja. —Señorita, Lounds.

—Señor, Graham. —Le saludó ella con una falsa sonrisa. —Me imaginó que ha salido de la casa donde han asesinado a esa familia.

—Buenos tardes. —La respondió dando por zanjada aquella conversación, pero ella se volvió a poner en medio.

—Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir.

Will la apartó y continuó andando sin prestarla atención. Cruzó la carretera y una furgoneta lo esquivó por poco. No quiso mirar atrás no deseaba volver a ver a aquella mujer.

Sin tiempo para ir a comer ni descansar después de pasar dos horas en aquella casa fue directo a la consulta del doctor Lecter. Disculpándose de nuevo por haber salido aquella mañana sin terminar de desayunar empezó a contar como había sido su mañana hasta llegar a lo que le preocupaba.

Esta vez ha sido extraño. No solo por las dos horas en las que no recuerdo que pasó. El chico estaba en el suelo y de pronto pensé que ni recordaba la última vez que había ido a ver una película o escuchado música y…

—¿Y qué crees que tiene malo pensar en ti en aquel momento? Podría ser también una forma de evadirte de lo que estabas viendo.

Will negó con la cabeza.—No era eso. Era como si no me importara...

—Pero te importa, Will. Sino no sacarías el tema.

—¿Me importa?—Se recordaba sonriendo mientras los mataba. La sensación de no tener que esconderse y la paz por haber hecho lo que deseaba hace tanto tiempo.

—¿Cómo te sentiste cuando pensaste en ello, Will? ¿Cuando en el cuarto de aquel muchacho pensaste en otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con su muerte?

Will no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto al recordarlo: —Culpable.— Su voz sonó rasposa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sabía que un segundo después, cuando cerrara los ojos y empezara a ver como los mataban a él y a sus padres me vería haciéndolo a mí.

—Will, mírame. —Graham obedeció manteniendo la vista en sus ojos un segundo antes de apartarla.—¿Los mataste? —preguntó con firmeza.

—No...Pero...—Will se tapó los labios con la mano y se revolvió incomodo en el sillón. Hannibal le dio tiempo para que hablara. —lo vi... Me vi allí sobre ellos. Matándolos…

—Lo imaginaste, Will.

—Ya lo creo. Una imaginación muy vivida.

Hannibal se inclinó en su asiento hacia él.—Hasta donde yo sé Will, imaginar no es lo mismo que hacerlo.

—¿No lo es? Pero si es así porque no puedo evitar sentir como si fuera culpa mía.

—Para eso estoy aquí, Will, para ayudarte a no sentirte mal.

Ambos se miraron en silencio mientras la última frase de Hannibal parecía propagarse por la habitación, pero realmente para ninguno de los dos aquellas palabras tenían el mismo significado.

Hannibal se levantó y Will hizo lo mismo.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar y ver una película?

—Lo dices por lo que acabo de contarte. Es una tontería en realidad era solo algo que pensé.

—Lo digo porque te considero mi amigo y cenar y compartir el tiempo es algo que hacen los amigos, Will. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar y ver algo?

Por un lado no le apetecía estar con nadie más. Se había acostumbrado a estar a solas o con sus perros y a veces el trato con los demás lo agobiaba, pero hoy tampoco quería estar solo. No quería despertar de repente andando en sueños por mitad de una carretera o algo peor. —Supongo… Sí. Sí, estaría bien. Gracias.

—Acompáñame a la cocina y preparare algo mientras hablamos. ¿Vino o cerveza?

Le sirvió algo frio de beber y cocinó mientras Will lo miraba ir y venir, apoyado en la encimera, mientras preparaba la cena. Todavía no habían decidido que ver, pero al menos parecían tener un gusto parecido en cuanto al cine.

—Seguro que no quieres que te ayude, Hannibal. Puedo cortar algo o freír algo.

—No, Will. Hoy eres mi invitado. Ya cocinaras para mí la próxima vez. —Hannibal cogió un cuchillo del cajón y comenzó a cortar unas zanahorias.

Will sonrió.

—¿Qué encuentras tan divertido, Will?

—Pensaba que si la próxima vez me toca cocinar a mi solo sabré como abrir un par de latas. No creo que me acuerde de más.

—¿Cómo es eso? No has cocinado nunca para ti.

Will se retiró del mostrador y comenzó a caminar por la cocina:—No realmente. A veces incluso me olvido de comer.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien, Will? —

—Pensé que es eso lo que tú y yo estábamos haciendo esta noche. Peli y cena suenan como una cita para mí—Will sonrió tímidamente.

Hannibal se río consiguiendo confundir a Will. —Alana tenía razón.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Lecter dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y movió el plato para vaciarlo en la sartén.—una vez me dijo que cuando querías evitar un tema flirteabas.

—Yo... —Will se sonrojó y sus palabras se atropellaban queriendo explicar que solo bromeaba.

—Tranquilo, Will.

—Entonces. ¿Qué película te apetece ver?

La noche paso tranquila entre conversaciones durante la cena y cuando terminaron Will insistió tanto en que le dejara fregar los platos que Hannibal le dejó. Escogieron ver "El rey Arturo" y se sentaron en el sofá uno junto al otro.

Will estaba un poco nervioso al principio, pero consiguió relajarse mientras veía la película tanto que fue quedándose dormido hasta caer sobre el hombro de Hannibal.

El doctor lo miró fijamente sin saber que pensar. Una parte de él quería ser su amigo mientras la otra quería abrirlo para saber cómo funcionaba, para saber qué era lo que movía su cerebro y lo hacía especial para él. Hannibal se apartó y le quitó los zapatos dejando que se tumbara sobre el sofá antes de taparle con una manta.


	3. Chapter 3

Will encendió el proyector y se colocó frente a la mesa, delante de sus alumnos. La primera foto mostraba los cuerpos del caso en el que estaba trabajando.

—La familia Roberts. Clara Roberts cuarenta y cuatro años, Paule Roberts cincuenta y tres y su hijo John de dieciocho años. Asesinados en su propia casa.

Comenzó a pasar las diapositivas hasta llegar a la foto de la nevera mientras hablaba sobre el tipo de relación que mantenía esta familia y la intención de iniciar los trámites de divorcio de los padres.

—En esta ocasión las salpicaduras de sangre dejaron las pistas que necesitábamos. En el dibujo que forma esas marcas de sangre sobre la puerta se nota un espacio en blanco. Gracias a una fotografía de unos días antes donde se ve que falta hemos llegado hasta una pequeña cadena de restaurantes que llevan comida a domicilio. Un testigo dice haber visto salir de allí a alguien con un traje de repartidor y no tardaremos en descubrió que sucedió.

—En ocasiones cuando un crimen así es descubierto uno debe preguntarse. ¿Es esta la primera vez que este sujeto ha asesinado? ¿Volverá a hacerlo? Pues bien. Estas son las preguntas que nos han conducido a estos tres casos que comparten el mismo patrón.

Will miró hacía la pantalla moviendo las diapositivas para mostrar los rostros del resto de víctimas con sus datos personales.

—¿Qué vemos aquí? El asesino debe de ser un hombre de mediana edad. Infancia difícil. Criado por algún pariente con el que no tenía buena relación. Posibles abusos. ¿Que busca en cada una de sus víctimas? ¿Cuál será su siguiente objetivo?

—Su siguiente víctima podría ser cualquier familia que cumpla con ese rango de edades—Habló una chica al fondo de la sala.

—Cualquiera no—La corrigió Will.

—¿Las otras víctimas estaban a punto de divorciarse?—Preguntó otro de sus alumnos.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo podía saber el repartidor que estaban divorciándose?

—Eso es justo lo que nos toca averiguar—Will miró el reloj y dio por finalizada la clase.

Los alumnos salieron en silencio mientras él terminaba de recoger sus cosas y entonces la vio, vio a la periodista Freddie Lounds apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su clase. Sabía que aquella mujer no le tenía respeto a nada, pero colarse en las oficinas del FBI ya era el colmo.

—¿Qué se supone que hace aquí, señorita Lounds? Estas son salas privadas. No tiene suficiente con ir asaltando gente en la calle.

La mujer le miró de arriba a abajo e hizo una mueca antes de cruzar los brazos. —Y está usted seguro de que debería de estar dando clases. La última vez que le vi parecía alterado.

—Vamos donde Crawford ahora mismo y se lo comentamos a ver si a él también le parezco alterado.

—Por mi bien. El me llamó.—La mujer le sujetó del brazo para que la guiara, pero Will se apartó como si quemara y ella pareció encontrarlo divertido. Will comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de su jefe. Por una vez en su vida la mujer lo siguió sin protestar hasta el despacho de Crawford.

—Adelante —contestó Crawford desde su despacho.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Will—dijo su jefe en cuanto se asomó por la puerta y entonces vio a la periodista. —Bueno supongo que ya conoces parte de lo que voy a contar.

—Siéntese, señorita Lounds.

Lounds se adelantó a Will con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro antes de sentarse.

—Supongo, señorita Lounds que ya sabe porque la he hecho venir.

—¿Ha vuelto a escribir sobre mí? —preguntó Will

Ella lo miró despectiva antes de responder—¿Usted no es el centro del mundo, ¿Sabe? Soy periodista y hay más...

—Sí, Will. Ha vuelto a escribir sobre ti— la cortó Crawford—Quería hablarlo contigo antes de que viniera, pero por lo visto se rige por un horario distinto. No le dije a las seis.

—¿No era a las cinco? Me equivoque.

Will resopló. Mentirosa y falsa: —Pero no te preocupes Ha estado muy entretenida andando por mis clases. ¿Y que había escrito sobre mí esta vez? ¿Qué duermo colgado boca abajo?—Ya podría ser al menos así no se sentiría tan agotado la mitad del tiempo. Aunque hoy estaba bien. Había conseguido dormir en la casa de Hannibal y se sentía mejor que de costumbre. Tal vez tenía que haberle avisado antes de marcharse a trabajar, pero no quería molestarle aun más.

—¿Will?—preguntó Crawford como si no fuera la primera vez que le llamaba. El portátil de su jefe estaba frente a él con el último artículo de la mujer.

El agente especial del FBI se acercó un poco más para poder leer aquella basura. Cuando llego a la parte que le concernía apretó los dientes. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

«La escena del crimen era atroz hasta el punto de hacer que el agente "especial" Will Graham abandonara la escena trastornado. Tan apresurada fue su salida que casi es atropellado en el lugar. Fue duro hasta para un hombre que lidia en su cabeza y en su vida cotidiana con cientos de problemas mentales...»

Will terminó de leer hasta el último párrafo, incluso los créditos sin hacer caso a sus incipientes ganas de gritarla. Esa mujer nunca le dejaría en paz. Se quitó las gafas y se recostó contra el asiento mientras se frotaba los ojos:—¿Cientos de problemas mentales, señorita Lounds?

—¿Dónde pone eso? —Preguntó ella como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

Crawford deslizó el portátil hasta casi ponerlo frente a la cara de la periodista.

—Oh, aquí. «Fue duro hasta para un hombre que lidia en su cabeza y en su vida cotidiana con cientos de problemas mentales» No hablaba de usted, hablaba de los criminales. ¿Lo ve? ¿Es que se entiende otra cosa? Tendré que decirle al corrector que lo mire mejor la próxima vez.

—Es curioso porque me ha parecido leer que el corrector y editor eran también usted. ¿Desorden de la personalidad, señorita Lounds? —Preguntó Graham.

—Porque escribiera aquel artículo sobre usted señor Graham no tiene por qué volverse tan susceptible. Usted no es...

—¿El centro del universo?—la cortó Will.

—Sí, eso hemos oído antes de que Will leyera el artículo en el que ha vuelto a salir.—los interrumpió su jefe. Cerró la tapa del portátil con tal fuerza que los cabellos pelirrojos de la periodista se movieron—y por eso estamos aquí, señorita Lounds.

—¿Qué quieren?—preguntó ella intentando disimular su interés y desconfianza.

—Quiero que publique un artículo, pero más vale que lo haga palabra por palabra.

—¿Y que gano yo? ¿Cuáles serán mis primicias? ¿Me hablaran sobre este caso?

—Espera—habló Will— ¿Quieres que escriba un artículo sobre el caso? ¿Sabes lo que eso provocaría? Lo pondría irascible y le haría...

—Ven conmigo, Will.

Ambos se fueron al pasillo, pero dejaron la puerta entre abierta para vigilarla.

—De acuerdo. —Empezó Crawford —Esto quería haberlo hablado primero contigo. Sabemos que se volverá irascible y descuidado Will que es justo lo que necesitamos. Necesitamos que cometa un error. La pista del repartidor se ha enfriado.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Ese hombre nunca trabajo para la empresa. Le robo el traje a un chaval hace cuatro meses después de darle una paliza en un callejón y dejarle en coma y eso es todo lo que tenemos. Tengo al equipo mirando si alguien pincho el teléfono en cada asesinato, pero más allá de eso solo te tengo a ti y humo, nada, _niente_.

—Pero si saca la noticia para cabrearlo matará al azar, cambiará las reglas y se volverá más violento.—Will trató de contener la voz para que ella no pudiera oírles.

—Necesitamos que salga para poder atraparle, Will.

—Pero no así.

—Lo siento esta vez no hay otra forma de hacer esto.

Al entrar Crawford le dio a la periodista una copia en papel de lo que habían escrito. Ella lo leyó y a cada renglón que leía la cara se le volvía más blanca.

—Ni si quiera está bien redactado— dijo finalmente antes de ponerlo sobre la mesa.

Will bufó:—Entonces podría pasar por algo suyo, ¿No? Tendrá lo básico; la realidad según le conviene.

—Will por favor.—le amonestó Crawford.

—No se preocupe. Hay confianza para decirnos lo que pensamos y ¿sabe lo que pienso yo? No voy a hacer esto. Él tiene razón. El hombre podría ponerse violento. ¿Y qué pasa si viene a por mí?

—Tendrá vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día si lo cree necesario. Piénselo detenidamente antes de marcharse de este despacho, señorita Lounds. Le estamos pidiendo su colaboración, pero también podríamos persuadirla de otra manera.

—¿Eso es una oferta o una amenaza?

—Toda esta basura que ha estado escribiendo sobre el señor Graham es más que denunciable.

—Pues hágalo. Entonces nos veremos en los tribunales y un psiquiatra de verdad dirá cuanto de este artículo es cierto. Y así escribiré dos artículos; uno sobre acoso policial y otro sobre enfermedades mentales.

Esto ya es el colmo. — Will se puso en pie

—Will siéntate—Le advirtió Crawford—Y usted también, señorita Lounds. Confió en que de esta reunión no salga ni una sola palabra. ¿Entendido?

—Confíe, confié. No quiero tener nada que ver con esto.

La mujer cogió el bolso y salió de la habitación.

Will negó con la cabeza:—¿De verdad te crees una palabra?

—Más le vale, Will. Más le vale.

Hannibal se despidió de la última visita y vio a Graham sentado en la sala de espera. Venia cargado con un par de bolsas de un supermercado cercano.

—Buenas noches, Will.

—Buenas noches. Venía a disculparme por lo de ayer. Y bueno por irme esta mañana sin decir nada.—Will sonrió incomodó.

— Leí la nota que dejaste. No necesitas disculparte, Will. Pasa. ¿Dormiste bien al menos?

—Sí, gracias.

—Pues ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes quedarte a dormir, pero esta vez en la cama.

—¿En la cama? Pero... Yoo... no…

Hannibal se quedó mirándole. Le gustaba verle azorado. Le gustaba verle sonrojar lo mismo que le gustaba cuando intuía que lo estaba manipulando o se enfadaba. Hannibal tardó un poco más en responder viendo como se ponía aun más nervioso.

—En mi otra cama, Will. Tengo un cuarto de invitados también.

—Ah… Me lo había imaginado.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Hannibal. El doctor le vio hacer ese gesto con la nariz y supo que se pondría a la defensiva en un instante y así fue.

—Hoy no hay sesión, Doctor Lecter ¿no?

Hannibal sonrió:—Creí que esto era una charla entre amigos, Will. ¿Porque somos amigos verdad? —El doctor dio un paso hacia él y Will retrocedió hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared. Hannibal encontraba aquello divertido. Era una especie de juego reclamando su territorio, quitando a Will su espacio personal. Hannibal acercó la nariz y respiró profundamente sobre el hombro de Graham. —Veo que has cambiado de _aftersafe_. Me gusta más este.

El doctor se apartó muy a su pesar y Will fue despegándose poco a poco de la pared sin saber muy bien que había sucedido.

—Veo que has ido de compras, Will. ¿Has decidido empezar a cuidarte más?

—Fui a traerte algunas cosas por la cena de ayer. Fue muy rudo presentarme sin más… y quedarme dormido en tu sofá solo fue la guinda. Siento de verdad si te molesté. Soy un invitado pésimo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con eso, Will. Con esa manía de disculparte conmigo por todo. Yo quería que te quedaras a cenar ayer y a mí no me importó que te durmieras. En todo caso siento no haberte despertado para pasarte a otra habitación. Y dicho esto si de verdad hay algo que compensar solo tendrías que quedarte a cenar hoy y terminar de ver esa película conmigo. E incluso podrías quedarte a dormir después.

—No quiero molestarte.

—Si no quieres molestarme solo di que te quedaras esta noche.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y asintió rehuyendo mirar a los ojos de Hannibal:—Bien. Me puedo quedar a cenar y ver la película, aunque después tendré que volver a casa aun no he ido a dar de comer a mis perros.

—«Sus perros»—Pensó Hannibal molesto, pero no dio ninguna muestra de su disgusto—¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena, Will?

—Claro.

Will le siguió hasta la cocina. Hannibal se dio cuenta de que no era muy diestro, pero con sus instrucciones lo hizo a la perfección. Era un buen alumno, un libro en blanco sobre el que escribir, pero no solo sobre cocina. ¿Cómo sería si fuera como él? Si a parte de sentir aquella empatía por todo también aceptara esa parte oscura que todos tenemos.

Al terminar fueron a cenar al salón. Al principio charlaron animadamente hasta que Graham guardó silencio como si estuviera recordando algo. Hannibal escuchó a Will soltar el aire lentamente y supo que algo no iba bien o al menos peor que otras veces.

—¿Te pasa algo, Will?

—Lo siento. No soy la mejor de las compañías. —Quitandose la servilleta del regazo la dejó sobre la mesa—Freddie Lounds es lo que me pasa. ¿Por qué todos creen que soy como ellos?

Hannibal no necesitó que le dijera nada más para saber a qué se refería con "_ellos_"—Tal vez porque les es difícil creer que alguien que puede meterse en su cabeza de la manera en la que tú lo haces, Will, no comparta su misma... forma de ver la vida.

Will se quedó mirando fijamente la mesa. Hannibal sabía que estaba enfadado, frustrado por no poder hacer nada para defenderse. Sí él le dejara hacer no volvería a sentirse así nunca. Él se encargaría de protegerle.

La periodista se sentó en su escritorio frente a la pantalla de su portátil. Se frotó las manos y entrelazo los dedos mientras pensaba. Las cuentas no se pagaban solas y necesitaba que su página volver a tener las mismas visitas que con los casos anteriores. Sacó la grabadora del bolso y volvió a escuchar la clase de Will Graham. Le hubiera gustado sacar fotos, pero ahora mismo le daba igual porque no había forma de publicar aquello sin que Crawford se echara sobre ella.

El móvil comenzó a sonar y se extraño al ver un número privado. Descolgó y escuchó un jadeo al otro lado.

—¿Quién?

—¿Eres Freddie Lounds?

—Sí.

El hombre volvió a jadear como si tuviera asma.

—Sí va a preguntarme que llevo puesto no estoy interesada.

— Hoy es tu día de suerte. Te quería a ti, pero ahora quiero al hombre que habla sobre mí en esa cinta. ¿Quién es?— dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Su respiración aun entrecortada. —¿Qué sabes sobre él?

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sacaría yo de esto?

—Yo soy el que hace las preguntas, princesa. Cierra el portátil, guarda esa grabadora, cruza las piernas y empieza a responder porque podría hacer algo más que verte sentada frente a tu escritorio, podría matarte.

Ella se puso en pie mirando a su alrededor. ¿Iba en serio?

—Si esto es una broma…—Empezó a decir la periodista, pero él la interrumpió.

—Si esto es una broma, princesa tú y yo nos reiremos luego si no solo me reiré yo. ¿Lo entiendes?

La mujer asintió y el hombre pareció molestarse.

—No digas que sí con la cabeza cuando te hable. Di sí o no. Por eso aun tienen la lengua en su sitio. Quiero saberlo todo sobre él desde que número calza hasta donde vive y me lo vas a contar. Y si se te ocurre decirle algo a la policía recuerda que no sabes quién soy. Podría ser el alegre recepcionista que te dejó entrar en las instalaciones del FBI. Podría ser cualquiera. Si se lo dices a alguien lo sabré e iré a por ti. ¿Tienes familia, Freddie?

—No.

—Mejor para ti. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Will Graham.


End file.
